


大型猫科动物饲养手册

by huangcunzhang



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Black Panther!Anthony, Black Panther!John, M/M, 变成黑豹的执行人们, 和猫并没有区别
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 2014年的文了。emmm随意看看吧。





	大型猫科动物饲养手册

01 黑色大猫

两个戴眼镜的男人坐在图书馆里，他们面前的桌上放着一杯煎茶和一杯咖啡。  
灰尘在架子上铺了薄薄的一层，旧书的气味充斥在空气中。  
气氛很诡异，或许能用古怪来形容。因为在这两个男人的对面，蹲着两只黑豹，它们怒目相视，龇着牙齿，发出威胁的呼噜声。  
黑色的皮毛闪着光，因对方的存在而极其愤怒。  
距离打起来还有至多五秒。  
“Mr Reese。”小个子的男人说道，他抿了抿嘴，显得忧心忡忡——Harold Finch先生并没有事先想到这个古怪的事件会发生。  
他刚叫完这个名字，那只更为高大的黑豹便稍微收敛了一些气焰，但依旧没有放弃与另一只黑豹怒目而视。  
“Anthony。”这会儿，一直沉默的Elias开口了。  
体格更小的黑豹发出一声细微的咕噜声，退回了Elias的身边，他像一只大狗那样，乖乖地趴在这位历史教师般和蔼的黑帮老大的脚边。

 

＊＊＊

Finch和Elias花了一天半的时间以了解这一事实，期间他们下了三盘棋。  
首先，Anthony和Reese因为某种原因变成了黑豹，并且不知道能不能变回来。  
其次，他们每天有机会说三句人话。只有三句。  
再次，他们并不喜欢吃小熊的狗粮，也并不喜欢小熊舔他们的脸。  
最后，小熊在窝里留了两个位置希望他们可以一起睡，但很显然他们更喜欢搭档或者Boss的床。

可怜的小熊。

这个故事变得有点儿失控是在第三天。  
这一天Elias买了妙鲜包。  
你真的不知道这个黑帮老大是有多么宠爱他的下属。  
尤其是当他们还是一对的情况下。  
Anthony警惕地走到妙鲜包的旁边，小幅度地摇晃着他的长尾巴。  
Elias蹲着，在眼前巨大的狗食盆里放了三袋妙鲜包，然后贴心地搅入了干猫粮。  
“混合干粮和湿粮，对猫咪来说最好的食物！”Bruce这么对他说。Bruce养过猫，但Elias可真的没有，一只也没有。  
“你是我养过的第一只猫，Anthony。”  
“你是第一个喂我吃妙鲜包的人，Boss，也可能是第一个喂黑豹吃妙鲜包的人。”  
听起来他对这些食物并不怎么满意。

这一天Finch买了甜甜圈。  
而他惊讶地发现，即使Mr Reese变成黑豹，也依旧保持着对甜甜圈的兴趣。  
故事开始时，Finch先生正沉浸在电脑里，他在网络上搜查一个证券交易员的信息。工作了一会儿，当他把手伸向煎茶的旁边——哦，甜甜圈不见了！  
甜甜圈失踪事件就这样发生了，无声无息的。  
“Mr Reese？”Finch捧着那杯暖融融的煎茶，抬起头，看着窗那儿问。  
舒服阳光照射的窗边，爱吃甜食却不愿意承认的冷面黑豹舔着他碰了甜甜圈的毛绒爪，这只猛兽的皮毛油光发亮，黄色的眼睛里，瞳孔因剧烈的阳光而变成一条细线。  
“你并不喜欢吃草莓味，我为你解决了大麻烦，我是个多么好的搭档，Finch。”黑豹说。  
Finch看着Reese，他的性格就和他是人类时一样，总是在以特别的方式调情。  
小个子的男人回答：“非常感谢你为我解决了这么大的麻烦，Mr Reese。”  
黑豹用眼睛和摇晃的长尾巴表示“不用谢，亲爱的Finch”，他从肉垫里把爪子伸出来，用长着倒刺的舌头反复舔了舔，然后伸了一个懒腰。  
爪子缝也是草莓甜甜圈的味道。

这一天晚上，Elias和Finch外出寻找解决方案，他们访问宠物店和某个动物园的工作人员（Elias的老相识，他们曾经是一个街区的混混，现在他每天和大型动物打交道）。  
“黑豹不吃饭怎么办？”“黑豹只吃甜甜圈怎么办？”“黑豹要怎么变成人？”这真是三个世界难题。  
这个夜晚，没有人在家的时候，小动物爱好者Shaw刚好从外面回来，她啃着热狗，发现了角落里蹲着的两只黑豹。她非常吃惊，同时非常兴奋。  
前特工的思路是这样的。已知Finch养了两只黑豹，而小熊现在不在家，于是得出结论，Finch带领小熊去散步了，所以我应该带着两只黑豹去散步。  
暴力倾向严重的女特工愣是搞了两根狗绳拴在了黑豹们的脖子上，试图带它们出去散步。  
这是一个极具创意的特工。  
巧的是，Reese和Anthony已经用完了今天的三句话份额。  
在他们外出期间，Anthony几乎在怒吼。Reese觉得他离咬住Shaw的膝盖还有三秒。  
就在此刻，女特工那整天神出鬼没的女朋友从远处走过来。她穿着风衣，显得异常潇洒。  
“Shaw，没想到你养了和你一样脾气的大猫。”这位卷发的女士微笑着掏出了没事就随身携带的电击枪。  
Anthony趴下了。  
在耳机的另一端，TM非常好心地告诉女特工漂亮的女朋友，另外一只黑豹是Mr Reese。  
Root笑了笑，她觉得那更好。  
于是Reese也趴下了。

这之后，两位女士开车送黑豹们回安全屋，已经回来的Finch和Elias不知道要用什么词形容自己的心情。  
他们看着两只趴在地上呼呼大睡的黑豹，内心被一种复杂的情感所充满。  
他们与两位女士们解释了Reese和Anthony变成黑豹的整个经过，此刻，好心的小熊正忧心忡忡地为它的两位昏迷的朋友舔毛。  
这只热情的小狗总是如此讨人喜欢。  
Reese和Anthony在睡梦中醒来时，耳朵上和脑袋上都是臭臭的小狗口水。  
两只洁癖的猫科动物瞬间炸了毛，他们跑到屋子的高处，一个蹲在书架子上，一个趴在窗户旁，开始默默地舔起了自己。  
Finch用私藏的甜甜圈安慰了Reese，黑豹依旧显得不那么高兴，但他最终轻轻舔了一下Finch的手心，代表他原谅了这个疯狂的夜晚，以及，“晚安，Harold。”  
而Anthony，Anthony跟在Elias的身后摇着尾巴回家了。

 

02 号码

很显然生活依旧要继续。  
介于Elias在之前的事件里理解到了Anthony比整个纽约都重要。这位打算金盆洗手的黑帮老大开始与Finch搭档，解决号码的问题。  
两个伪装都做得非常好的男人，两个战斗能力基本为5的男人，开始了每天解决一个号码的生活。白天他们形单影只，靠电话沟通，扮演不同的角色，拯救他人或者揭露他们的罪行。  
不得不说Finch是个非常出色的说服者和感染者，他的棋友Elias先生理解了他的理念。这一切在棋盘上理解起来显得很轻松——扮演不同的角色，阐述不同的时局。  
这个小分队中的每个人都有一长串的过去，纠缠了无数的血或者痛苦，最终他们走到一起，理解被夺去或者从未理解的东西，不再漠视生命或者轻视自己。  
Elias和Finch的搭档关系非常有趣，这两个男人只能用大脑而不是身体来解决问题，每一次敲门、每一次交谈、每一次追踪，他们所做的事都是融入故事、融入人群。有趣的是，在隐藏自己、融入人群这件事上，Elias甚至比Finch更加娴熟。  
偶尔他们会遇到一些能认出Elias的年轻人，他们叫他Charile老师。  
那是他即使掩盖也无法磨灭的过去。

一到夜晚，Finch和Elias就都不再孤身一人，他们的脚边会多出一只黑色的猛兽。  
这类动物通常很容易融入黑夜，进攻之前毫无声息，像幽灵一样琢磨不透。  
在每一个Finch或者Elias需要帮助的时候，他们就会突然出现。那健硕修长的身体在黑夜中呈现出恶魔的张力，发着黑色的黝光，甚至比他们是人类时动作更快也更迅猛。

那一天，Finch被关在释放着瓦斯的屋子里，他无法打开门，只能用椅子无谓地敲打卷帘门，有时候他会觉得无能为力，感到自己被无可奈何所包围，他的肺非常不舒服，脊椎和腿都在痛。世界有时候挤压你像挤压一只气球。  
“离门远点，Finch。”就在这个小个子男人几乎要绝望的时候，门外传来了Reese的声音。  
宝贵的一句话。  
大型猫科动物一天能说的、仅有的三句话之一。  
Finch退后，随后，他看见那尖锐的利爪从门外扎进来。  
利爪在门上划出口子，一道又一道。  
黑豹跳进来时，身体的曲线在空中划出漂亮的弧线。他就像是穿着西装的动物，有着优雅的姿态和迷人的肌肉。他立在黑暗中，眼睛放着光，看着他的搭档，那也是他的朋友和情人。  
“真高兴见到你，Mr Reese。”Finch说。  
他真的非常高兴看见他，夜晚的安静杀手。  
他跟随Reese出去。  
“这种任务你应该让我”

 

自此之后，一只喜欢咬人膝盖的黑色野兽，成为了纽约夜晚奇谈的新话题。  
Reese总是在那儿，在Finch需要他的时候。Mr Suit已经无法拿枪，却拥有利爪与尖牙，他当然也不能穿西装，但黑豹身姿的美感并不输于那套当时在罗马定制的西装。  
比起Anthony，Reese是更像猫科动物的那一只，发亮的眼睛、灵活的尾巴、毛绒绒却随时会撕碎人咽喉的爪子……他有着猫科动物并不那么与人亲近却了解一切的风度。他总是陪在Finch的身边，却不和他过分亲近。他不像小熊那样蹭他的腿，歪在他的怀里，保持疏离却亲密的距离感。  
但无论Finch遇到什么危险，他一直都在。

Anthony更像一只大狗，他跟在Elias的身后，甚至在他进厨房时也跟着。他愿意成为Elias的毯子或者垫子，也成为他的凶器和枪。他喜欢趴在他的腿边，让他暖和和安心。他甚至还会发出咕噜咕噜的声音，像猫一样柔软。  
白天，Elias在街上和Finch一同为号码奔波，Anthony则在黑暗的巷子里或者偏僻的屋顶上窜来窜去。曾经他是个很好的伪装者，可以扮成警察、修理工、街头混混等等诸多的角色……如今黑豹就是黑豹，他只能隐藏自己，在必要时出现。  
没有谁比Anthony更知道何时出现在他的老大的身边。  
与专门咬人膝盖和腿的Reese不同，Anthony同真正的大型猫科动物一样，扑倒人之后会直咬向他们的咽喉。  
消灭每一个对Boss有威胁的敌人，这本身就是他的使命。  
“Anthony，我们现在的任务可不是杀人。”他的老大说。  
大猫小声咕噜着，成为了新的膝盖侠。

 

03 食谱

关于大型猫科动物到底爱吃什么这个问题，每个人都有自己不同的见解。  
反正，Elias的妙鲜包计划在实施的第二天中午就遭遇了Anthony强烈的反对。  
“我并不是一只猫，Boss。”  
“我不喜欢吃妙鲜包。”  
“它尝起来太让人反胃了。”  
Anthony把今天宝贵的三句话都用来批评妙鲜包，在Elias给了他一杯加入白兰地的Espresso之后，这只因食谱不满的黑豹才开始重新打咕噜。

别去看任何黑豹饲养禁忌，别去看任何猫科动物饮食须知，Elias戴着眼镜，用钢笔在纸上写道，如果他们会说话，还是给他们吃你的食物。

Finch则不用担心这件事，Shaw吃牛排的时候，Reese通常也能分到一块。虽然从女特工嘴里抢食物可能会遭遇巨大的不幸，但聪明的老板会买上足够多的牛排。  
Mr Reese在周日和周三会得到甜甜圈作为奖赏。喜欢甜食对一只猫科动物来说实在过于害臊。不过他体贴的搭档Harold先生会在没有人的时候偷偷地把甜甜圈放在他的旁边。他会尽量不去看他，让他独自待着，慢慢地享受这美味又略不好意思的甜食。他也时常再给他一整块三文鱼，给他他想要的一切食物。当Reese把东西都吃完，猫科动物的属性控制着他的身体，他会走到Finch的身边，抬起黑色的尾巴，轻轻蹭一下Finch的腿，然后在离他有一点儿距离的地方趴下。  
他显得很酷，相当得酷。  
不过也有例外。当他得到Finch的抚摸时，会忍不住扬起头，把下巴放在那柔软温暖的手心里，蹭他的手指和手掌。他也会想要用尾巴缠住Finch的腿，把他压在床上舔他。但黑豹的舌头并不是猫舌头，危险系数高的亲密行为还是不要轻易尝试为妙。

“Mr Reese，我想这并不是一个猫科动物表达情感的好方式。”  
当Reese无法控制地把Finch结结实实地压在床上时，被尾巴勾住大腿的小个子的男人无奈地说。

妙鲜包事件之后，Anthony的食谱比Reese丰富大约三倍。  
Elias只要没有什么事，就会钻进厨房。  
黑豹通常跟在他的身后。在这位前历史老师做菜的过程中，Anthony可以得到一整碗奶油汤、一大块烤鸡翅、一整块红酒牛肉……  
他像大狗一样不挑食，解决掉那些吃不掉的晚餐。  
Elias对Anthony的奖励总是很简单，这个执行人的物欲薄得像一张纸，能把一整袋钻石随手扔在桌上。他只喜欢吃好吃的食物，喜欢Elias做的每一样食物。  
一天的工作结束后，Anthony跟在Elias的身后回家，安静地趴在他的脚边。等Elias做完晚餐或者夜宵，他就会得到一大堆吃的。  
黑胡椒让他打喷嚏，番茄汁让他摇尾巴。他像他是人类时那样忠诚，像他是人类时那样安静。  
“今天我用了新鲜的罗勒，”Elias说，他会在Anthony吃每道菜时形容它们的做法，“正好在回来的路上看到依旧有杂货铺在卖。藏在那奶酪下面的肉酱可能会烫到你的猫舌头，Anthony。”  
黑豹很小心地吃那些肉酱焗饭，在对待食物上总有着足够多的耐心。他会像狗一样摇晃尾巴表达谢意。  
在Elias去厨房洗碗和打扫时，Anthony一直趴在他的身后。现在他没有办法为他的老大洗碗。他只有趴在那儿陪他，像一只最乖的大狗一样时不时叫上两声。  
更之后他会抢先跳上他的床。

 

04 洗澡

为猫科动物洗澡几乎是一个悲剧。  
要知道，Finch带小熊出门的习惯并没有改变。所以有时候会发生不可控制的画面：当危机解除，小熊总是激动地跑到Reese的身边，像见到老朋友那么舔他。  
臭臭的口水。  
炸毛的猫科动物。  
所以这只倒霉的黑豹闻起来总有小狗的口水味。  
“Harold，我现在不能自己洗澡。”他抗议道。  
“我们给小熊洗澡的盆放不下你。”他的搭档表示了担忧。  
“我已经一周没有洗澡了，Finch，并且我睡在你的床上。我想我有足够的权利使用浴缸。”  
他的三句话都说完了，而Finch先生必须对他的超大猫科宠物负责。  
于是这个矮小的男人在浴缸里放上热水，拿着刷子、毛巾、洗发水走进来，脱掉笔挺的西装外套。  
“跳进去吧，Mr Reese。”他说道。  
但最终，小个子男人还是被大猫打败了。  
“Mr Reese，”他满脸肥皂略显严肃地说，“如果你不在洗澡时乱摇尾巴，我们的效率就会快很多。”

Anthony把自己舔得非常干净，认为这就是洗澡，却被Elias塞进了浴缸。  
他的老大给他涂了一大堆肥皂，并且挽起袖子将黑豹变成了肥皂豹。  
“我看起来是不是非常性感，Boss？”Anthony问。  
“洗澡时闭上嘴，Anthony。”  
太迟了，他吃到了一大口肥皂泡。

 

05 被褥

Finch常会在夜晚感到背部的疼痛，那些伤痕诉说他是谁，总是以这种尖锐的痛感让他别忘记过去。  
他们所有人的过去都是这样，散发着疼痛却清晰的味道。  
Reese通常会睡在他的身后。  
最开始，这只大型的黑豹趴在被褥上，结实的身体异常修长，后来他选择钻进被褥里，蜷起身体，像一只巨大的黑色团子。他靠在Finch的背后，撑住他疼痛的后背和腰。黑豹的身体非常温暖，他似乎是有意贴在那儿，却不怎么诉说原因。  
Finch会在那种毛绒绒的温暖里睡着。  
“谢谢你，Mr Reese。”他以这简单的方式道谢，他的搭档和情人理解他所述说的一切。那三句话的束缚并没有什么大碍，很多时候他们的确不需要语言。理解彼此的过程那样漫长，漫长到两个起初都不愿意再相信他人的人重新学会互相支持、理解、信任。  
Finch会感到舒服，当黑豹支撑他的脊椎睡着，他们虽然靠在一起，却依旧保持着猫科动物喜欢的距离。  
唯有这疏离感是最好的信任。  
但每天起床时，他还是会忍不住蹭蹭大猫潮湿的鼻尖，抚摸他的身体。  
而当Reese忍不住咕噜咕噜起来之后，都会因为尴尬而把下巴搁在枕头上，趴在Finch的身边。  
Finch会吻了一下他的额头，轻轻拍拍他的脑袋，揉了揉他耳朵后面的绒毛。  
没有比刻意保持距离感却温柔又温顺的黑色大猫更可爱的生物了。

接着来谈谈问题。  
原本，当人类形态的Reese从后面抱住Finch，并且在他身后勃起，这并没有什么大不了。但当这一形态变成黑豹，事情就会变得很尴尬。  
某一天清晨，Finch感到他被不明的物体抵住腰，而黑豹的尾巴像羽毛笔那样在他的腿间扫来扫去。  
“我难以控制这猫科生物的身体。”Reese解释。  
“我理解你的……需求，Mr Reese。”  
很显然他们都勃起了。  
虽然他们都不准备保持这极其诡异的形态做爱，但两人的脑海里的确都模拟了以这种形态上床的恐怖场景。  
甚至模拟了大型猫科动物长满倒刺的性器官和人类的大腿……  
在尴尬的最后，他们忍不住笑了起来。

Anthony的鼻息贴着Elias的耳后，这个执行人早已习惯了在Elias的耳边对他讲述整个事件的进展，现在即使他变成了猫科动物，也依旧用潮湿的鼻子贴着历史老师的耳朵。他的爪子按在Elias的肩膀上。  
“Anthony，移开你重得像石头的爪子。”  
“代表我的爱意，Carl。”  
反正Anthony总用那三句份额说情话。  
他们晚上常做的事就是躺在床上，Elias读一本书，Anthony则趴在他的腿边。这就和他们人类形态时一样，安静又平和。  
“Anthony，如果你再变不回来，等我老了就把你送去动物园。”Elias关灯时说。  
Anthony发出咕噜声，像猫那样把脑袋撒娇一般埋在他的怀里：“我从不知道你的梦想是做动物园饲养员。”  
Elias笑了笑：“晚安，Anthony。”

 

07 尾声，以及，尾巴

Anthony和Reese变回来之后，最开始不习惯的是，人类的身体即使舒服也不能发出咕噜声。接着不习惯的是，不能用尾巴表达情感。

Finch有了一杯煎茶。  
清晨的阳光里，那杯茶就放在他的桌子上。Reese穿着黑西装站在那儿，靠着桌子凝视他。  
黑豹可不能早起为你买煎茶。  
“早安，Finch。”  
“早安。非常高兴看见你变回来，Mr Reese。我们的浴缸经不起再一次折腾了。”  
Finch走过来，亲吻了Reese的脸颊。  
如果还有尾巴的话，此刻特工先生会选择摇了摇。

Anthony变回人类之后，做的第一件有意义的事情是洗碗，第二件事依旧是。  
“现在后悔自己变回来了？”他的老大站在他的身后问他。  
“Boss，我严重怀疑如果有下一次奇妙经历，我会变成会说话的洗碗机。”  
如果还有尾巴，Elias会看见那尾巴尖不安分地晃来晃去。

只要Reese还会用残留着甜甜圈味道的手按住Finch的手。  
只要Anthony还会趴在床边陪Elias读书。  
他们就依旧是大型猫科动物。

 

FIN.


End file.
